tales_of_judgementfandomcom-20200214-history
Mog Reiuji
Full name: Mog Reiuji Age: Unknown Weight: 15 kg Height: 2'0'' Race: Moogle Male Occupation: "Master of Fusion" (in his own words) Weapon: Swords, Staffs, Guns, and one other... A mysterious moogle who does not use the expected speech pattern, Mog is an unusual being. His choice of weapons allows him to be versatile in combat. His magical prowess in many aspects would not seem to compare to those who focus purely on magic, but he has some power taht no one else has... He believes there is a weapon somewhere in the world that only he would be capable of using, and he calls it a 'Control Rod'. If sufficiently riled up, another personality entirely seems to take over, though no one has managed to question that personality to find out more about it. These changes are typically acoompanied by a sudden appearance of armour, the ball of hair vanishing, and the wings changing to something birdlike. All Mog himself knows is that the other personality has given him his last name. It is possible that there is some connection to the being named 'SonicFTW', who assisted behind the scenes in the defeat of Neo Chaos. Relationships: ??? Reiuji: Split personality, or so it seems... SonicFTW: They are the only known moogles in this world, though it is unknown if they have ever interacted. Kyle "Ren" Shinzou: Travelling companion, who may have also assisted behind the scenes in the defeat of Neo Chaos. ﻿'Farah "Hana" Shinzou:' Both seem to be on good terms, Mog never hesitates to protect Farah whenever Kyle is not around. He acts like a guardian when somebody tries to flirt with her.. ---- Name: ??? Reiuji Age: Ageless Weight: Depending on who you ask, it can range from nothing up to the mass of the sun Height: See weight Race: Yatagarasu Spirit Occupation: Former Deity Weapon: Control Rod The only one to know much about this being in the world of Aronia is this spirit itself. It does not originate on Aronia, hailing from a distant world where people worshipped it as the sun. Eventually, it was killed. A moutnain deity found it and fed it to the beining whose last name the spirit took, a hell raven named Utsuho Reiuji. Utsuho proceeded to gain the power of nuclear fusion, and took on certain signature features that the spirit has decided to maintain along with a few of the hell raven's. The part of the world where the hell raven lived had a special method of battle known as danmaku - bullet hell. The yatagarasu took note of how this was done when Utsuho tried to take over the surface world - A human came and stopped her. Being a divine spirit, the yatagarasu would outlive the host. Somehow this spirit ended up in Aronia, and started inhabiting Mog - it has decided not to reveal its backstory, however. Not even Mog himself knows about the yatagarasu's true nature, about the other world, or about Utsuho. The Yatagarasu had made a few arrangements before inhabiting Mog, such as ensuring Aronia had a control rod somewhere, and drawing up the memories of some of Utsuho's 'spellcards' to benefit the future host with the ability to use. These spellcards include Atomic Fire"Nuclear Fusion" and Explosion Sign"Mega Flare". Relationships: Mog Reiuji: Current host, and given last name by the Yatagarasu Utsuho Reiuji: Former host on another world, origin of the 'Reiuji' name. Mountain deity: Ensured that the yatagarasu could live on past a physical form. What the Yatagarasu does not know is that this deity's name was Kanako. (The Yatagarasu, via Utsuho, did see this deity's (self-titled) 'wind priestess', however...) SonicFTW: SonicFTW knows that the Yatagarasu exists - especially since he was the one who ensured there was a control rod - but not its past.